Corruption Of a God
by SteveOtheGreat
Summary: Humanity is doomed. Only a God can save our kind. An member of an ancient race visits Mewtwo, and he must leave solitude and take up arms against evil. Warcraft/Starcraft/Pokemon Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Corruption of a God ( a Pokemon/Starcraft/Warcraft x-over Fanfiction)

Steve Vaughan

It was a cold day in December, and Mewtwo, one of the few legendary pokemon, was deep in thought. Mewtwo lived in the isolated Hell's Canyon, a place so remote only the Gods themselves were said to know of its location. But, no God would dare to make its home there.

Mewtwo, however, was the only God to actually live in this forsaken region of the planet.

"_Humanity, its time for death is near."_

Mewtwo heard this strange voice, and implored who it was.

"Show yourself, or are you afraid?"

"_I fear no creature, for they are weak." _replied the stranger.

In a large flash of light, a strange humanoid appeared. Its features were not human or pokemon. It had a grayish-blue hue to its skin, doubled kneed legs, and strangely no mouth, the only things on its face were two extremely bright green eyes. It also had freakish tendrils extruding from the back of its skull.

"What are you?" asked Mewtwo. "Your Obviously not human or pokemon."

"_I am a Protoss High Templar, my name is Duriel, I am a master of the Khala."_

"Khala?" questioned the perplexed Mewtwo.

"_You should know of it, for you are a part of it and a true master of it." _

"Why are you here again?" asked Mewtwo.

"_To warn you." " You yourself will bring about the great misery of humanity." " I also came to give you this."_

Duriel gave Mewtwo an amulet.

"_This is a Khaydarin Amulet, it will increase you psychic power a thousand fold, use it to unlock your true destiny."_

"True Destiny?" inquired Mewtwo.

"_You shall see." _And with that, Duriel disappeared.

"What is this all about?" asked Mewtwo aloud. "Humanity will die?"

"If so, when?


	2. Chapter

Chapter I

Lucario just arrived in Hell's Canyon. He left his home only two hours ago, so he was exhausted.

He was looking for Mewtwo, but little did he know that he was about to be ambushed.

"Finally, time to test this new blade!"

A man wearing a red bandana for a mask appeared from the rocks above Lucario. He jumped down, and tackled the Aura Master. With a kick, Lucario threw the interloper five feet away from him. Lucario threw an aura sphere at the rogue, but the rapscallion dodged. The sphere ran into some rocks, causing a landslide.

"_Damn, I have never seen a human move that fast!" _Thought Lucario, who was shocked at the man's agility.

"_LOOK OUT!"_

A knife nearly hit Lucario's head, who ducked quickly. Just then, Mewtwo had arrived, alerted to the presence of Lucario by the sound of combat from afar.

"Stay down Lucario, that man is not what he seems, how could you of not seen that?" asked and commanded Mewtwo.

"I'm fucking tired Mewtwo!" retorted Lucario. " I only left my home two hours ago!"

Lucario lived on the other side of the planet, in the Unova region, so obviously he was rushed getting there.

"Show your true form, demon!" Mewtwo commanded the rogue.

Just then, the rogue's skin started to tear, and red skin replaced it. A pair of bat wings extruded from the man's back, and horns thrusted out of his skull. His eyes turned a sickly yellow, and a dark aura emanated from the demon.

"What the hell is that!" Yelled Lucario.

"A demon." replied Mewtwo. "They have been getting quite common around here."

In a evil voice, the demon said: "Now that you have released me, DIE!"

Mewtwo smugly lifted his hand, and the demon was ripped in two.

"Damn!" exclaimed Lucario. "That demon had an aura that I have never seen before, no wonder he was so fast!"

Mewtwo looked at Lucario, who was covered in the demon's blood.

"Why are you here Lucario?" "I told you before, we are not brothers anymore."

Mewtwo then proceeded to walk away. Lucario ran after him, saying:

"Goddamn it Mewtwo, I'm not here to see you, I'm here to ask for your help!"

"What do you need, Lucario?"

"A way to get to Azeroth."


End file.
